User blog:The Targaryen of District 4/Spare Space
This has nothing to do with Ascension or Return. Fahlcan Tribute #1 I wasn't going to expand on Robin's biological family's history, but I couldn't help myself. *'Name: '''Iris Taiwa *'District: 12 *'Gender: '''Female *'Age: '18 *'Personality: ''' '''Genius/perceptive/calm/elegant *'Backstory: '''Robin Mangrove's biological elder half sister, their father being a Capitol businessman who was known for travelling around the country and sleeping around. Iris was born and raised in District 2. She received training from the Career Academy. After graduating from the Academy at just 16, she moved to District 12 and began working as an apprentice in an detective agency, hoping to become a detective herself one day. However, in the midst of her apprenticeship, she is caught up in an incident that forces her to reluctantly volunteer for the Games. She wants to win so that she can get back to her apprenticeship. *'Height/Weight: 5'7, 130lbs *'''Appearance: Picture *'Weapon(s): '''Twin daggers, rapier, knife *'Strengths: Intelligence, perceptiveness, combat training *'Weaknesses: '''Swimming, stamina, climbing *'Alliance: 'Loner, but may join the Anti-Careers if they ask her to Tribute #2 *'Name: Arno Devere *'District: ' 4 *'Gender:' Male *'Age:' 17 *'Personality:' Inferiority complex/underestimates himself/kind to those who are kind to him *'Backstory:' Born into a family that's obsessed with fishing, as the younger twin of a pair of twins. Grew up in the shadow of his siblings (including his twin), his parents never acknowledging his accomplishments. Developed an inferiority complex as a result and was driven to despair over feeling like he was worthless. After resorting to various means to deal with the pain, he finally volunteered for the Games. He doesn't really care if he comes out of it dead or alive, he just hopes that his parents will finally acknowledge him. *'Height/Weight:' 5'11, 163lbs *'Appearance:' Picture *'Weapon(s):' Trident, sword *'Strengths:' Fishing, swimming, strength *'Weaknesses:' His inferiority complex, climbing, knowledge of plants *'Alliance:' Careers Tribute #3 Name: Athena Daemon District: 3 Gender: Female Age: 13 (but she looks older than her age) Personality: More active at night due to insomnia/shy at first/brave/adventurous Backstory: Actually has had a decent life and was raised in a loving family, so she hasn't it difficult. The only thing that is going against her is her insomnia, which has led to many a scar and injury (especially combined with her adventurous nature). Her dream is to earn the money to be able to travel outside of Panem. Height/Weight: 5'2, 110lbs Appearance: Picture Weapon(s): Throwing knives, dagger Strengths: Making plans, navigational skills, aim Weaknesses: Tired during the daytime, poison knowledge, hand-to-hand combat 'Alliance: '''Loner so she can explore by herself. SS District 15 Female *'Name: 'Natalia Khione *'Age: '18, turning 19 *'Gender: 'Female *'District: '15 *'Appearance: 'Picture for reference. *'Personality: 'Natalia suffers from survivor's guilt, being the sole survivor in her family of the deadliest airborne disease outbreak in the history of the district. She blames herself for their deaths, as well as her boyfriend, Lyon's, even though she was in no position of power to prevent the outbreak, to the point that even thinking about their deaths can drive her into a despair-inducing rage. When she becomes enraged, she can turn into a very deadly person. In her normal state, she is an artistic person with an eye for photography and painting. She is a good listener and does allow others to have their chance to speak, yet she doesn't have good conversational skills herself as there's not many topics she likes to talk about. She likes to drink alcohol and will not hesitate to drink any that she can get her hands on. **'Backstory: 'Natalia was born in the winter to a family with a lineage full of doctors and nurses. She was the youngest of ten siblings, her siblings being; Erina (11), Soren (10), Kirin (9), Sinai (8), Luxor (7), Angelica (6), Rosi (5), Xanthe (4), Juvia (3), Alexander (2) and Viola (1). Growing up, Natalia got along the most with Viola. Because their parents were affluent enough to do so, the kids were enrolled into school. The school they were enrolled into specialised in training kids the basic skills needed to qualify for medical school when they were older. Natalia was enrolled to the school when she reached the age of 5, staying by Viola's side (Viola having already been at the school for a year). Erina, now 16, had already graduated and had started medical school, moving out of the family home to live with her girlfriend, Soren (15), realising that he didn't want to be a doctor, had disappeared and was presumed a runaway, Kirin (14) and Sinai (13) were too busy gossiping about others to pay much attention to schoolwork, Luxor (12) spent a lot of time studying in the library and was one of the children who showed promise and the rest were busy making friends with other students. This left Viola and Natalia, both of whom had a hard time talking to others and preferred each other's company. Although Viola and Luxor both showed promise, the prodigy of the family was Natalia. **Natalia would receive high marks in her assignments due to putting her creativity to use. Throughout her academic life, she was already being acknowledged for potential scholarships because of her talent. However, her true passions were the creative arts. Due to not having many friends, she would ask Viola to be her muse for her paintings and photographs, which she would later sell. These paintings and photographs would catch the attention of a fellow student, Lyon Xerxes. **Lyon would develop a crush on Natalia. Although Natalia informed him about how she wasn't really much of a social person and would be boring to date, this didn't stop Lyon. He informed that they had a lot in common; they both liked painting and photography and they were both boring people. Natalia started to warm up to him, and the two began to date. **Sadly, Natalia's life would be turned upside down. When she turned 16, the same age Erina was when she graduated from the school, a deadly outbreak of a vicious airborne disease would begin to sweep the district. Natalia was getting ready for her final exams at home when there was a knock on the door. She opened it up to find an incredibly ill and hysterical Soren, who had returned to make amends with his parents. He looked tearfully into Natalia's eyes and told her to leave the district. Natalia rushed to try and treat Soren, who was becoming weaker by the second, as well as find out what was going on. He used his final moments to tell his youngest sister that Erina and their parents had succumbed to the disease, the disease was incurable and that if she didn't leave, she'd fall victim to it as well. Distraught as her long-lost brother had suddenly died, she set out to go and look for the rest of the family and Lyon, eventually becoming infected herself. **Despite the pain she was in, she was determined to find everyone. News of the disease spread fast in Panem and the district was quarantined. Peacekeepers shot anyone who they believed was trying to escape. Running through the district, Natalia saw the corpses of people that she recognised, including her fellow classmates. Lyon wasn't amongst these corpses, giving Natalia more determination to find him. **Eventually, she was able to confirm the deaths of Luxor, Angelica, Xanthe, Alexander and Rosi. Kirin, Sinai, Juvia and Viola were missing, never to be seen again. On the verge of breaking down, she was desperate to find Lyon. When she did find Lyon, he was dying. He told Natalia that he loved her and gave her a locket. Inside the locket was a picture of the two. This would become Natalia's token. **Lyon's death was the breaking point. Clouded by a desire for revenge, Natalia was ready to fight the Peacekeepers. However, in the midde of the district square, she collapsed to the disease before she could. She awaited death with open arms. But Natalia wouldn't die. **A month later, she woke up in a Capitol hospital. The Capitol news declared the end of the outbreak, the total death toll being over 100. There were reports of a cure for the disease, as well as conflicting reports as to how the outbreak stopped. Natalia finally remembered what had happened to her, but she was unaware as to how she was brought to The Capitol. Once she was cured, she was discharged. **The medical school had closed down as a result of the outbreak, with the students who had survived never getting the chance to complete their final exams. In The Capitol, Natalia was trying to sell her photographs and paintings in order to make money She struggled to save up whatever money she earned because she had acquired a taste for alcohol. She justified this as a way of coping with the pain, which never went away. **Two years later and having worked for the Capitol's elite, she saved up enough money to go back to her home district. Already having to deal with the trauma of returning to the district and seeing what has changed, the day she returned just happened to be reaping day also. Despite living in The Capitol for two years, her name was still in the District 15 reaping bowl. *'Occupation: 'Former medical student, commissioned photographer and painter *'Height: '5'7 *'Strengths: 'Medical knowledge, climbing, swimming *'Weaknesses: 'Being reminded of her past, speed *'Weapons: 'Anything medical, dagger, poison *'Alliance: 'Anti-Careers or Loner *'Token: 'A locket with a picture of her and Lyon inside. *'Other bits of information: '''I used the character Trafalgar D. Water Law from One Piece as inspiration for Natalia. Category:Blog posts